


Sand.

by Fish_Wolf666 (Skeleton_Wolf)



Series: Stony One-Shots! [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Desert, Exhaustion, Eyes, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Iron Man 1, Iron Man Suit - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Pooper poots, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Sassy Tony Stark, Smile, Steve Rogers Is sweet, Survival, The Ten Rings (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_Wolf/pseuds/Fish_Wolf666
Summary: After escaping The Ten Rings, Tony Stark was stranded in the desert with only his broken suit and the clothes on his back to keep him alive. Who would find him out here, miles away from any sign of civilisation?





	Sand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this has also been posted on Wattpad under the same username, titled "Stony One-shots". Enjoy!

Sand.

That’s all there was for miles.

Just him, the broken pieces of the suit, and sand.

He’d made it out, but now he had to get out of this seemingly endless desert. And that was easier said than done.

Tony Stark pulled himself from the broken remains of the suit and began to walk.

He walked the vast stretch of desert until every step was agony. The sand burned his feet until he tripped, stumbling over them, falling to his knees. And even when he’d fallen, he dragged himself forward. He _was _going to get out of this alive.

But by the time night fell, he wasn’t so sure.

It was bitterly cold now, the kind of cold that seeped into his bones and turned his blood to ice. He fought to keep moving, but the chill paralyzed him.

He knew if he stopped, the cold would work its way into his heart, and he’d die out here.

So Tony wrapped his jacket tight around himself and kept going. 

It was a relief when the sun appeared from the eastern horizon, or at least it was for a few hours. Soon, the blistering heat had returned, and he almost wished it was night again. Almost. 

He removed his jacket from his body, instead opting to wrap it around his head. It didn’t do much to keep the sun from burning him, but at least it helped to shade his eyes. He kept going, kept walking, and when he couldn’t walk anymore, he crawled. He _woul__d_ make it. He was going to survive this. He had to. Even when he thought he would collapse, he kept crawling forward.

It only got hotter and hotter. He could feel himself burning. Hunger clawed at the inside of his stomach, and thirst turned his throat to sandpaper. He was exhausted. His vision blurred, he just needed to shut his eyes, lie down and shut his eyes. Just for a few minutes. Just a few minutes, and he could keep going. His arms shook, struggling to pull him forward before finally giving out. 

Tony’s eyes closed, and he fell into darkness.

~~~~~

_ A faint rumbling reached his ears, slowly getting louder until he realised what it was: an engine. Was this a dream? A hallucination of hope before he died? _

_The engine stopped, and he heard a man’s voice shouting. He tried to respond, but it felt like his lips were glued together. _

_ He opened his eyes just enough to see someone looking down at him, a man with blond hair and ocean-blue eyes. _

_ “You’re gonna be okay,” the man said. “We’re gonna get you to a hospital. Okay? ” _

_Tony tried to nod, and failed. _

_ The last thing he remembered seeing was those mesmerizing blue eyes before the darkness swallowed him again. _

~~~~~

“And, in recent news, Tony Stark, who was kidnapped by the Ten Rings three months ago, was found yesterday in the desert. He was taken to the closest hospital, where doctors say his condition is stable and he should make a full recovery.”

The voice of the newsreader chattered quietly in the background as Tony opened his eyes.

Slowly, the coloured mass of his surroundings sharpened until he could see clearly enough to know he must be in a hospital.

Beside him, a machine beeped softly with every beat of his heart. He was alive. Despite all the odds, he’d survived captivity, and then the desert. But how? 

The door swung open, and someone walked in. Someone with vaguely familiar sapphire eyes and dusty blonde hair.

“Oh, hey.” He smiled a million-watt smile. “You’re awake.”

“It appears so.”

The blond man laughs softly. “You had us worried for a bit.”

Tony rose an eyebrow, “and who are _ you _exactly?” The man smirked but it wasn’t unkind.

“I’m Steve. Steve Rogers.” 

“You probably already know who I am.”

Steve laughed. “Yeah. You’re Justin Hammer, right?”

Tony gasped in mock offence. “Are you serious?”

“Yes.” He showed no sign of amusement. Tony rolled his eyes with a sigh causing something to flicker over the other man’s face.

“No.”

“No?” He raised an eyebrow. “No, that is not your name or no, I’m not being serious?”

“No to both. You do know who I am.”

A smile slowly spread across Steve’s face. “Maybe,” he said. “You don’t know.”

Just then, the door opened, and a woman with strawberry blonde hair and a crisp white suit rushed in.

“Hey, Pep,” Tony said.

“How are you?”

“Oh, I’m great! You know, if it wasn’t for the dehydration and days aimlessly wandering in the desert, I would say this is the best I’ve ever been.”

Pepper fixed him with a glare as Steve stifled a laugh in the corner.

“I should probably go,” Steve said, standing up from the chair beside Tony’s bed. 

“Thank you for saving him,” Pepper said.

“Don’t mention it.” He smiled at Tony once more and left.

“You should really thank him,” Pepper said once he was gone.

“I meant to,” Tony began but was cut off by a sharp look from Pepper. 

“The man saved your life.” 

“Well,” Tony sighed. “It’s not like I’ll ever see him again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, we (Skeleton_Wolf and TheFishBrain) hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Feel free to leave a comment and kudos are always appreciated. Have an amazing day, bye!


End file.
